stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Judaism
Judaism is an Earth religion. It is one of the oldest monotheistic religions on Earth, and the oldest to survive to contemporary times. It is also considered a culture by many of its followers; as with many faiths, there were and are degrees to which its adherents adopted its tenets. There were also many differences in interpretations of its sacred writings, which led to divisions within the faith. Judaism has its roots in the Middle East and the patriarch Abraham was its founder, c. 700 B.C.E. As was the case with Christianity and Islam -- the other two Abrahamic faiths of Earth -- Judaism and its followers underwent a spiritual and cultural upheaval with the first contacts with extraterrestrial intelligent species such as the Vulcans and Centaurians in the mid-21st century. Such contacts fostered, in many ways, no less a crisis than the events of 1 May 2053, during World War III, where nuclear weapons were detonated above, near, or even in Middle Eastern cities considered sacred by all three faiths. ( ) Hebron was an extrasolar colony founded by Jews who had left Earth in the 2040s. ( ) Another was Eretz Tov, also 50 light-years from the Sol system but in a different direction. ("First Place") Aboard ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) in the 2150s, Crewman Ethan Shapiro was helped by many of his non-Jewish shipmates in assembling a minyan for a kaddish after the death of a great-aunt. ("The Light") On the 25th of Kislev in 2294, many officers of the ''Enterprise''-B -- including Captain Pavel Chekov -- celebrated Chanukah in the ship's forward observation lounge. ( : ''Chekov's'' Enterprise) Known adherents A-M * Darya bat-Levi, chief of operations, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) ( ) * Yaron ben David, security officer, [[USS Tethys (NCC-80121)|USS Tethys]] (Eighth Fleet RPG) * Avram ben Eliezer, Starfleet officer (retired); rabbi, Shadowstar Station. ( , Star Trek: Shadowstar Station) * Dr. Ayelet ben Eliezer, chief medical officer, [[USS Accord (NCC-1842)|USS Accord]]. (Star Trek: Accord) * Rabbi Leah Benson , official Starfleet Rabbi ( :The Light, Bread) * Dov Berman, security officer (master-at-arms), [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]] ( ) * Karin Bernstein , ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ( : "The Light") * Pavel Chekov (at least in Orion Press continuity, e.g., "Contact" and Chekov's ''Enterprise) * David Gold, commanding officer (retired), [[USS da Vinci (NCC-81623)|USS ''da Vinci]]. (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels and short stories) * Irina Gordon, member, United Earth Parliament, later professor (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station) * Kristen Gordon, Starfleet flag officer (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station) * Tzvi Grotz, yeoman, USS Avenger (Star Trek: Avenger) * , ("The Light") N-Z * Tahel Mizrahi, ex-Maquis Starfleet security enlisted |Setting the Curve}} * Rachel Orenstein , civilian, great-aunt to Ethan Shapiro * David Rabin, Starfleet officer; later diplomat ( ) * Nechama Rabin, commanding officer (retired), [[USS Farragut (Constitution class)|USS Farragut]] ( ) * Shoshana Rabin, engineer, [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]] ( ) * Jael Rabinowich, colonel, Earth Ground Forces. ( ) * Josh Rosen, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ("The Light") * Joshua Rosenblum, engineer (2289-90), [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]] ( ) * Matthew N. Ross, commanding officer (retired), [[USS Tai Shan (NCC-2524)|USS Tai Shan]] ( : "The Aeon Adventure", "By Honor Bound") * Martin Roth, science officer (2289-91), [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]] ( : "The Marooned") * Michael Rupprecht, assistant chief engineer (2292-), [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]] ( : "Through a Distorted Lens", "The Other Foot") * Ethan Shapiro , ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ("The Light") * Dr. Jo Stern, chief medical officer, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) ( ) External link * Category:Earth Category:Religion